


be good

by marieah



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming, Safeword Use, Sexual Violence, Smoking Kink, dom?sunggyu, sub?woohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieah/pseuds/marieah
Summary: The center of Sin and Pride is 'I'.(Nam Woohyun)"We're all kids at heart.What differs is the price of the toys."(Kim Sunggyu)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: it's really Epic Boy's fault.His- Dirty Mind is messier than mine.

In retrospective, he couldn't find him any flaws.

He had created the perfect monster.

Only he didn't get as scared as he should've; just like the crazy scientist who knew the finest circuits inside his freak masterpiece. He was at ease with the whole gore,because he knew what buttons to push and what strings to pull.

He was safe,in charge , holding the reins no matter what was going to unfold.He wouldn't be in any danger as long as he kept in mind who really run the show.

But Sunggyu wasn't his Dom.Not in the regular sense.

And that was his first mistake.

Sometime between breathplay and frottage,his fuzzy head begged for a slapping .Why else would those words slip his drool stained mouth?

"I'll be good..."

The burning sting had come a bit on the numb side at first.It took Woohyun by sheer surprise!

He experienced first hand Dom Sunggyu at his finest.

The other might not be his mutual consented Dom, but he damn straight become one because of Woohyun.

Gone was the innocent small eyed boy.The frail posture and shy demeanour erased with the passing years away from their shallow aquaintance.All at Woohyun's mocking words' stake.

Well, Sunggyu sure turned the tables to his gain.

Woohyun's pride took a full blow ! He couldn't fathom how, when , why ....Never had the other shown any defiance back in the days.Not even when bullied to the gorest ways by stupid youth enthusiasm.

If only they could see him now.

The pang under his ribcage was a bit off putting.He hadn't been hit or even touched there, yet.So there was no reason for it.Still he couldn't help it when thinking of others handled this upclose by Sunggyu.

/Mine.No other's/

The words threatened to surface before he could muster any restrain, much like the moan that left his mouth after feeling Sunggyu's hot tongue on his throat, deceivingly twirling his Adam's apple in a serpent like mode.It was extremely arousing , soon enough bringing him dry humping the other's wrist, the metal braiding of the bracelet delivering the right amount of relief.Kinda short lived, by anyone's standards, really.

True to his station, Sunggyu didn't allow praising that far along their...whatever it was that happened between them.

"You better use this foul mouth to speak the truth , for once.Or are you that much of a masochist?"the dark snicker did justice to Sunggyu for an unknown reason.Woohyun had to gulp down the saliva pooling around his cavern."Are you honestly saying you'll finally act accordingly? That's a whole load of crap."

The harsh pull on his nape had Woohyun chocking on air because of the strain in his limbs, all due to the rope restrains binding his arms to the bedpost;apparently one of Sunggyu's favourite.If he were to seek a more comfortable position by letting his arms down it would be at the stake of getting his air cut with the way the ropes were tied.

"NAM fucking Woohyun subbing to a slutty mess.That'll be the day."he spit in his face, thumb smudging languidly over Woohyun's torn features.

The slapping crossing over his chest and face kept him leveled, as crazy as it sounded.He needed the pain to assess the reality of facts.

"You're actually hard from this, aren't you? Taking it like the pain slut you always denied to the world you were."

His unbuttoned jeans felt full already, so Woohyun could hardly contest the other's words.And the hardened nipples didn't hide anything from under his shirt, no matter how loose it hanged on him, the mild breeze from the porch fanning his prickled skin and protruding mounts.

Woohyun grunted his frustration.Being worked up as he was, he wanted anything to help him relieve the ache in his groin.

But his pride had yet to be stepped on, so he didn't speak his mind up, foolishly believing Sunggyu will give into his silent demands.

"What a fucking sight you are.Bet you'd take anything coming at you right now, huh?"Sunggyu smirked, his lips barely ghosting over Woohyun's ear."Might've gotten this."he said, slipping his middle finger knuckle deep in the twitching hole, just grazing over the prostate."IF you were indeed as good as you claim."he held his chin in a painful grip, fingernails indenting the stubbing surface."Haven't quite lived up to it so far, have you...?"he growled, pulling Woohyun in for an angry kiss, while his other hand successfully trashed the smooth globe of flesh.

Before he knew it,the bindings were released, having Woohyun fall face first on the floor, gasping for air as Sunggyu's foot kept him in place.Strangely, the heat from his soles comforted him instead of riling him up, like a soft caress.

If that wasn't crazy thinking, he didn't know what else might've send the signal.

OK, maybe him coming up to Sunggyu and daring him to prove him wrong all those years back...that might've been the starting point to the whole Crazy stuff afterall.

He had been fighting against so many things, hating just to spite others when all he wanted was the total opposite.He never believed the change could start from within him because Woohyun never saw himself as the defect.He had played the devil card so fricking well,he lost himself in it before he could think of stepping down.

He had been shown differently with just a small glimpse at the new and improved(though it was only grown up )Sunggyu.

He had all but barged into his home, intent on proving himself right on all his past assumptions. He had doubted all the innocent things he saw in Sunggyu, all the perfect ones he witnessed even when getting beaten up, bleeding and bruised....when in fact he 'd hated them all.

/Jealous of his perfection/

The simple, minimalistic residence should've sparked a warning sign, but he had been too hot headed to pay attention to such details when finally getting hold of the smoking hot ass Sunggyu.Never had he chased after anyone with that much ardour.It almost freaked him.

And what the hell did that say about him? Freaked by passion , but not in the slightest by physical pain. What a way to start seeing himself clearer?!

It had crossed his mind that he once swore he'll make hell freeze if ever he got to see Sunggyu something other than ordinary. He'll fucking love the world like he should, if that was what it took to show Sunggyu he admitted being proved wrong.

So he didn't think for a second to pass on such golden opportunity.He might've bullied Sunggyu in the past, but having him turned into someone as devious and sly like him, actually brought a sense of....pride. The only downside was that it came with a bitter aftertaste.

There it was , the root to all his misery... pride,the actual sin he was most oftenly accused of.And yet, all he could think of was giving into Sunggyu:that was his form of sinning.

/Keep your back to the sky, Hyun.Fucking let go! You promised to be good, at least this once/

So he sucked it up and went with all Sunggyu threw at him.Because he had always wanted it deep within.But, at the same time he'd feared it with upmost intensity.Because he had always wanted Sunggyu.And feared what it might change him into.

Because.....it had always been Sunggyu.The only one that could bring out the worst and best in him and make him commit the ultimate sin and then make it feel like coming out of a confessional and having all his sins forgiven.

"I won't mind you hating me after this, though it is better to hate the sin in itself.Or so I've heard."the heated caress of slim fingers brought Woohyun out of his inner monologue.

Who the fuck could think when getting worked up while laying naked on a cold floor? When the fuck did he undress him, anyways? No matter how he called it...Woohyun was stating the obvious: his chest and right cheek were painfully pressed to it after a rough slapping session.He might've asked for it indirectly, but it didn't cut down on the sting.

"Think of it as childplay.Whatever gets you off..."Sunggyu's voice dropped low, just as he inhaled the last smoke of his cigarette."We're all kids at heart.What differs is the price of the toys." He drawled,kneeling behind, face inching closer to Woohyun's clenching traitorous hole.

Before he could even begin guessing what might come next, Sunggyu puffed the smoke into his ass, licking hungrily at the rim.He could practically feel him smirking, son of a bitch!

And what did Woohyun do?

He fucking moaned.

Sunggyu didn't let anything go to waste, ashing the bud on his ass cheek, sending Woohyun thrashing on his stomach, pain and arousal fighting to overcome his senses.He was a wailing mess under the other's rimming.And he prayed it didn't end .

Arching a perfect angle, he got lost in the double intrusion of soft tongue and slender fingers inside him,the contrasting undoing Woohyun in the most devastating way.

Sunggyu was really going all 50 on him.

"The moon has nothing on this crescent." he praised, rubbing one palm over the curve of Woohyun's ass right before he clawed at the firm flesh, maneuvering the shaking hips into an even more fuckable( for lack of a better word) position.

The grunt escaping Sunggyu's mouth was beyond any arousing sound Woohyun ever had the fortune of hearing. And to think he used to love hearing his cries...

"Want me to do you right?" he breathed over the slight burn."Go pro?"he grazed his front teeth over it, soon after biting down to leave a mark.

The shuddering running his spine sent Woohyun to new levels of high.Anticipation was long overlapsed by the digging of those addictive fingers into his hair,pulling harshly as he leaned over every inch of his exposed back until he reached behind his earlobe.

"That's what you came here for, right?" he licked the shell, the tip of his nose guiding the most torturous airflow over the wet patch.Woohyun was literally writhing and wailing in so much need it actually hurt when clenching on nothing but drying spit."You wanted to prove something."

Woohyun didn't get the chance to reply,because he received a strong slap sending him sprawling forward, too weak to fight gravity,under the rain of the whooshing belt imprinting his ass cheeks.

"Am I fitting your expectations?"he asked, eyes zooming in on Woohyun's disheveled features.

/Not by a mile/

"Shame I can't collar you."Sunggyu licked his lips, the sight of tip of his tongue giving the other the hardest boner that day.

Inhaling soundly,Woohyun slurs his need incoherently, the very thought of lending that much trust into Sunggyu riling his already overheated mind.

"I think this might suit you better."he pulled a silky blindfold,out of his poket,circling him like a prey.

Woohyun's heart did a somersault after having it tied onto his eyes and pushed back with no remorse.His head hit the floor with a thud,but he barely had time to register the dulling pain when he was under fire.His ears picked up the resonating sound of a zipper pulled down;no wonder about whose.

It was the swap of wet lips ghosting over his mouth that kept him leveled.Soon enough he understood Sunggyu was actually topping him upside down,judging by the way his hands trailed down over his chest to twitch the perky mounts.He gasped with a shout,bucking his hips into a wonderfully wrapped fist.

"Fuck....get low..."he whined into the kiss,almost missing the shift above him.

The burning on his ass cheeks dimmed the more he felt Sunggyu holding him down in place with his hands,stilling his rutting movements while straddling his face.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."he heard Sunggyu groan as he lowered himself on Woohyun's eager tongue."Deep breath."he warned before gluing himself to the panting lips.

The swivel of Sunggyu's hips ignited every single cell in Woohyun's body, who ate at the feast offered like a famished beast,slurping and drooling as the lack of air stole his very last coherent thought.He was driven by Sunggyu.Even if oceans apart,he'd found his way to him.So he pushed his wet apendics into him to further commit to this reality that slowly began to dissipate.

He coughed his thanks to be brought back from slipping under when Sunggyu punched him hard in the abdomen.

"Not until you drip."he hit again."Ironic how I get this high at being so good at being bad."he moaned when Woohyun reached deep enough to stimulate a jumble of nerves ,making him twirl on it to enjoy it to the fullest,as he bent down to suck Woohyun dry.

It was by far the hottest 69 Woohyun ever enjoyed.His hands molded Sunggyu's flesh into spreading him for better access,unconsciously pumping his shaft just as his own girth burried itself to the tilt into the other's mouth,deep throating him to oblivion.

"Shit....RED!"

The gurgled sound almost failed him.But nothing compared to the shaking sight that welcomed him when discarding the blindfold like it burned his skin.The frenzy wafting off him with each glance he cast over Sunggyu's panting frame,looking for anything off that could've driven him to have his limits pushed.

He didn't show anything remotely close to fright, much less panic as he straddled Woohyun, facing him for once.He was all flushed and licking at his lips, while his beautifully bruised chest heaved rapidly....he was aroused.Maddeningly, disastrously torn, hot and bothered.

And then Woohyun read the signs.

The game was over.

And his pride swell more than his shaft .

Though he allowed his sub one chance of switching parts, he wouldn't go all the way.Truthfully, he'd expected Sunggyu to RED when he refrained from collaring him ( he knew better than anyone else how much he loved that).

"I know what you like.Go ahead and light one."he encouraged,eyes full on Sunggyu's rushed moving.

He fucking loved seeing him smoke,but more than that he loved sharing the ashy mist while kissing the shit out of him; or facefucking, whichever came to happen. He hadn't found out which one exactly brought Sunggyu more ease, calming his raging heartbeats to the point where he became so pliant to his role as a sub.

Taking one drag, Woohyun grabbed Sunggyu by the nape,pulling him down on him,arms offering the right amount of caressing to have him gaping and allowing him to blow the smoke right into his mouth.

"Keep it in."Woohyun commanded with dark eyes.

It was so easy for him to get back on track,it almost scared him.But he had stronger limits which didn't leave place for shallow thinking.

His hand pushed Sunggyu on the shoulder,guiding him down on his hips.He knew he'd understand what he wanted from him.

"Go deep on it and I better not see a single slip of that hot smoke leave your mouth."he clawed his fingers in Sunggyu's hair.

He didn't have to tell him twice, he'd already slipped back to his Sub station.He was such a pain whore....and he was all his. 

How on earth did he ever live far from him all those years?!

It had been by sheer chance he got to meet him at a private party, dating a rather compliant Sub.He couldn't believe his eyes or instincts, for that matter.For all those years that he took all pain and humilliation so fucking good,Sunggyu couldn't have turned into a Dom.He just refused to ackowledge it.

As it turned out, he was playing Dom for anyone other than Woohyun.

But the bait had been set and Woohyun swore he'd get to judge just how true to that Sunggyu had been.

Well, from what had transpired earlier on, he wasn't taking it lightly.

Woohyun felt the more proud to know how commited Sunggyu was to their own mutual contract.He never expressed his limit as actually topping.(But he earned it in full.)

And curiosity always got the best of Woohyun.

Bucking his hips to gag Sunggyu on him,he grunted his arousal,cigar balancing at the corner of his lips.He pulled the other's head off him,the popping sound tingling his hearing.He gave Sunggyu the chance to drag the last smoke before ashing it on the floor.

/God, you're sexy/

He could cum undone just by watching that alone, smoke leaving his dirty mouth in languid veils.

"Now.I believe you owe me a screaming fuck."he growled low enough for Sunggyu to understand he was not playing."You don't want to disobey that much, do you?"

Woohyun knew the best they were to peas in a pod.Sunggyu must've been just as curious,but maybe afraid of stepping boundaries.For as long as they've known each other, Woohyun hadn't shown any submissive trait.

He wasn't about to begin now, but it was something that he needed to get it off his system.Sunggyu would never show himself as a Dom to anyone if he had a say in it.Not because he didn't fit the part...God forbid! But...

/Because you're mine!/

"Don't hold back."he urged.

And fuck...did Sunggyu obey.Jerking himself in front of Woohyun was always a turn on, but that time surpassed his expectations,wet tongue running over the same fingers that pushed into Woohyun earlier to lubricate.

The sudden assault was painfully filling and Woohyun was left clenching on hard meat,unsatiated until the last drop pf Sunggyu's cum coated his insides.

He may have found a new kink,but it could wait to be revealed.Sunggyu was easilly distracted and didn't want him losing focus when he blew his mind and literally ripped him apart with all his thrustings.

He would never allow him to top another because it was too damn perfect!

And Sunggyu's perfection had always belonged to him.

"Can I ask for one last thing?"Sunggyu searched his frenzied eyes.

/Anything, at this point/

Woohyun nodded with far too much eagerness for his liking.Well it was a 'once in a lifetime' scene,so he could lose himself to the fullest.

"Scream my name."

/Gladly/


End file.
